1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a honeycomb type plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a honeycomb type plasma display panel without transparent electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as PDP) has been replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) for its features of large display size, wide view angle, high resolution, etc. Take a surface discharge type PDP for example, scan electrodes and maintain electrodes are arranged in parallel on a front substrate, and address electrodes are arranged in parallel and orthogonal to the scan electrodes and maintain electrodes on a rear substrate so as to form a plurality of cell. Normally, The surface discharge type PDP can be classified into two types: stripe type and grid (matrix) type. The stripe type PDP has a barrier rib structure includes a plurality of linear partitions arranged in a column direction, in which the cells positioned in a same column are ventilative. On the other hand, the barrier rib structure of a grid type PDP has a grid shape, and each cell is separated by partitions from adjacent cells.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an oblique view of a conventional grid type PDP, and FIG. 2 schematically illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional grid type PDP. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional PDP 10 includes a front substrate 20 and a rear substrate 30 made of glass. The front substrate 20 includes a plurality of scan electrodes 21 and a plurality of maintain electrodes 22 disposed on the bottom surface of the front substrate 20. The scan electrodes 21 and the maintain electrodes 22 are arranged in parallel at an equal pitch. Each of the scan electrodes 21 and the maintain electrodes 22 are overlapped with a dielectric layer 23 and a protection layer 24 made of magnesia (MgO). Each scan electrode 21 includes a transparent electrode 211 made of transparent materials such as indium tin oxide (ITO) and a bus electrode 212 made of metal such as silver (Ag). Each maintain electrode 22 includes a transparent electrode 221 made of transparent materials such as ITO and a bus electrode 222 made of metal such as Ag. The scan electrodes 21 and the maintain electrodes 22 are electrically connected to driver circuits (not shown).
The rear substrate 30 includes a plurality of address electrodes 31 disposed on the upper surface of the rear substrate 30. The address electrodes 31 are arranged in parallel and orthogonal to the scan electrodes 21 and the maintain electrodes 22. The address electrodes 31 are covered with a dielectric layer 32. On the dielectric layer 32, a barrier rib structure 33 having a grid pattern is arranged. The barrier rib structure 33 defines a plurality of cells including red cells 34R, green cells 34G, and blue cells 34B). In addition, fluorescent materials 35R, 35G, and 35B are respectively coated on the dielectric layer 32 and the inner walls of the barrier rib structure 33 in the red cells 34R, the green cells 34G, and the blue cells 34B, so as to generate color images.
The transparent electrodes 211 and 221 are transparent, and thus light emitted from the cells is not shielded. However, the conductivity of the transparent electrodes 211 and 221 is insufficient. In such a condition, the bus electrodes 212 and 222 made of metal are adopted for improving the conductivity.
Recently, a new type of PDP (referred to as honeycomb type PDP) has been presented. The honeycomb type PDP is characterized by having a honeycombed barrier rib structure. Please refer to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 illustrates a honeycombed barrier rib structure of a honeycomb type PDP. As shown in FIG. 4, the honeycombed barrier rib structure 40 has a plurality of hexagonal cells including red cells 42R, green cells 42G, and blue cells 42B. To our knowledge, the honeycomb tiling is more efficient than a grid tiling. Thus, the aperture ratio of a honeycomb type PDP is significantly improved comparing to a grid type PDP. Since the luminance is improved, the electrical property e.g. addressing speed becomes another point to be improved.